User blog:KaleTheEmpath/My Sokeefe Argument
So here are a few reasons why I ship Sokeefe and think it's going to happen: They are super comfortable with each other, and they really open up when they're together and have built up their trust over the years until they can confide in each other about almost anything. They both help each other to be better people, and kind of even each other out. Keefe would be so lost without Sophie at this point in his life. Sophie also leans on Keefe quite a bit, and he almost always succeeds in comforting her, making her feel better, and helping her solve problems. They honestly just have a really deep, meaningful, complex and interesting relationship. It has been so interesting to watch their relationship develop until they were very close and shared a deep connection. Their relationship is so beautiful in that way. They have really good chemistry. People say opposites attract, and sometimes that's really true. But as much as they are very different people, they also share a lot of similarities, and have been through a lot of the same experiences, which makes them compatible They care so much about each other and are willing to make so many sacrifices for each other. This is really important in a relationship that's going to work. Sophitz can't last for long. Their relationship is already having problems, as seen in Flashback. Fitz has too many anger issues and get mad at Sophie very easily, even just for having an opinion. He can be selfish and always just wants his way. People say that he didn't pressure her into matchmaking, but he did, if unknowingly. He kept mentioning it, trying to convince her of it, and even when he was confessing his crush on her couldn't keep from talking about it. It's obviously very important to him. He said that he probably wouldn't want to be with someone unless they were on his match list. Keefe doesn't care about any of this! He would literally give up anything, any social standing, just for her and to make her happy. I also think that Sophitz is not a very deep relationship and doesn't seem well crafted. When another relationship is much for developed, complex, and interesting, that's usually the one that will happen. Shannon is simply showing us why Sophitz won't work out, and then showing us that there is a much better alternative. Obviously there's the whole head vs. heart thing, but I won't go very far into that, except to say: Why would Shannon Messenger put something like that in her series, mention it many times, and then never do anything with it, have it mean anything, or have it never amount to anything? She doesn't do things like that for no reason- drop huge hints and then completely ignore them. She's not a horrible writer; she wouldn't do something like that. I firmly believe that seven books of developing a very complex, rich, interesting, and deep relationship won't come to nothing. (aND thEY'rE rEAlly cUte) Please feel free to debate this with me or add your opinions! (: Category:Blog posts